Hunter's Moon
by TakaShira
Summary: FIN! When a wolf finds their mate they know, & they will stop at nothing until said mate is claimed & bound to them for life. The problem is when the mate is not another wolf the methods used are far too harsh to apply so a new method is sought. ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I remember the first night I saw the blond.

I had gone for a run by myself. It was dark, it was quiet, the fog thick to give me extra cover, and I loved it.

We'd only been in the area for barely a week, my small pack and I. Small being only three members, me, the only female within miles, and two males; one that had come from my original pack, one son of a mutt. It was odd to have a pack without mated alphas, but here we were loose with our morals, running wild, well at least until we find out mate.

Then we are faithful for life.

We'd been traveling for awhile now. Half in search of new territory, half for our life mates. Ok so really we live for finding our mates.

The fact was we'd fallen in love with this land here. I was curious why no others had claimed it before but it didn't matter. It was mine now.

Too bad too, now my pack insisted on attending the school in the area.

Bitches. I keep saying human education is pointless.

They tell me it's a long life to live; I had a lot of time to waste.

But back to this gorgeous male who had crossed my path this perfect night.

He and his companions were walking through the woods, completely absent of fear, something almost unheard of with sane humans when they enter my domain.

I saw him, I smelled him and I knew. He was mine.

It's strange. It's not often that one of my kind find's its mate among the species of another. It's not unheard of or course; I myself have a distant cousin who called a Fey his beloved. My great great great aunt had a pure shifter by her side.

It didn't matter to me I knew it in that moment that he was mine and the beast within me would stop at nothing to get him.

I barely controlled myself; I had to shift out just to hold myself back. Otherwise I would have gone for him then and there, I've seen that backfire.

That cousin of mine, who had once ran with us in Europe, went for his mate, killed her. Killed his soul in doing so. We, meaning me, the hunter of the pack, had to put him down after he lost his mind.

We left Europe after that. I didn't really mind, all those accents bothered me. Now I am back, close to Canada, close to home, but never too close. I can never go back, such is the way of our kind.

But I couldn't just leave him, not yet. So I followed in the shadows as he his made their way to the school I was supposed to attend at some point or another, my brother's hadn't specified as of yet.

As I followed I learned their names. The rest didn't matter but at least I knew his.

Reid.

I turned my head into the wind to catch a new scent of mortal. More in my forest, I couldn't help but snarl at the idea of so many trespassers in one night.

"Garwin!" The name rang out in the darkness causing my mate and his pack to delay.

"Abbot, what ever are you doing out so late?" Reid cried back.

I could sense the hostility this Abbot bastard had towards my life partner. I couldn't tolerate a threat to exist. I knew if something happened I'd not be able to hold back and would probably kill before I regained myself. I could however scare the bastard off without risking blood.

Hopefully.

It was worth the risk.

I could feel my canines elongate as I crouched low in the bushes just before another figure stepped into my sight, only this one was further into the trees and unseen by the others.

Ambush.

Bastards.

I growled low as I sank back out of view behind a tree allowing my change to speed forth.

My back legs shifted, my hands twisted, fur fell over my body in a wave. It wasn't the hottest thing to see but it wasn't grotesque either. My pack once said it was like an art when I did it.

It didn't matter it all hurt like a bitch, the faster the better, and it was soon over.

In my true form, or my false, no one truly knows which is which, I am black as night. Honey golden eyes, white fangs, and long sharp claws. I stand to a grown man's thigh, and I'm considered small. The protector of our little family is massive, reaching just above a man's hip.

Not that it mattered, a snarling wolf of my size still struck fear in the heart of mortals. They grew up on the legends of my kind and although practically all of the stories are false they still view all wolves, natural and otherwise, as a force not to be trifled with, especially in the dark woods near a full moon.

I crept towards the one alone in my forest intent on ambushing the ambusher. I came around behind him as I heard voices being raised.

I could have understood if I wanted to but it required focus, and I didn't have attention to waste.

Even if I could take down a grown male no problem they could still cause damage if I was careless.

I did not intend to let my mate down.

A low growl caught the boy's attention and I was almost shocked by how young he was.

Then I caught sight of two more across the way hiding within more trees.

Cowards.

I lunged from the bush I'd been couched in, I didn't touch the mortal but he stumbled back into the sight of the others.

The Abbot bastard said something angrily a the boy I'd just scared who in turn stammered and pointed seven feet to the right of me.

A almost rolled my eyes; moron could at least get the position of the threat right.

I snarled again unseen by the men I faced.

If my Alpha ever found out I was about to get in the midst of nine grown males, well I'd be dead and my mate would no longer be an issue.

Fuck that.

I leapt out of the foliage and snarled at Abbot feeling my fur stand on end.

There was some moderate exclamation before I lunged at the bastard. He tried to kick me but I dodged easily and hit him full in the chest.

He landed on his back but I flew further rolling head over heels. I regained my footing easily as he rolled onto his stomach.

At least he had the sense to freeze when I snarled in his face. Somehow being on the same level as myself always took that last ounce of courage one might own.

One of his friends picked up a heavy branch and started swinging.

Idiot. The branch was far too large to be very effective, but of course men choose the biggest weapon they can find and hope for the best. They never think that maybe their opponent is too fast to actually be struck.

No matter, it simply made this easier.

I lunged at the boy catching the branch in my jaw and tugged hard bringing him down to his knees. It always made me feel a little more confident when men are on their knees before me. Which is good because it seems to happen often enough.

I slipped past him easily came about ten feet from Reid and spun around again to snarl at the opposing boys as the two other ambushers stumbled from the forest and into view.

I snapped and growled but I didn't lung again I was far too out numbered. Thankfully that was all it took to send them running.

They tore out of my domain as if it was hell itself. I snorted at the ground lowering my head slightly. When I inhaled I realized just how close my mate was to me.

I turned to find his blue eyes focused on me. Blue wasn't even the name for it really, but whatever it was it was gorgeous and they pierced me to the core.

My beast screamed that I take him then and there, fuck the others who stood by his side; fuck the dangers that would follow.

Dangers. I could kill him, or worse, let him live and be rejected for being the monster such mortals saw my kind as.

So I ran. I fled as far as I could through the woods in the opposite direction. The trees and branches whipping my body, rocks and sticks tearing at my paws but I didn't care.

The beast screamed that I turn back and claim him, my mind told me to run to save him.

Humans can be so fragile, so weak, so easy to kill.

I could never do that to him. I couldn't hurt him like that and so I ran. I would come back when I was in control, or when I had another to keep me in check. Hopefully when the full moon wasn't so damn close.

Damn the boys were going to have way too much fun with this.

I could only hope it would be worth it

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The party was huge. Huge wasn't even the right word for in. Massive was probably better, which made it all the better that it was happening in the middle of no where on a Friday night.

It didn't matter she could smell him, after three days without it it nearly drove her mad. How had they convinced her this was the right time. The full moon was so close, too close.

If she couldn't control herself now there was no hope.

"Azharan," A deep voice failed to catch her attention.

His scent was filling her mind.

"Az!" Someone grabbed her arm holding her back, keeping her from him.

She turned and snarled only to find on of her pack brothers in her face.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly to her Alpha even though she did have the strength and rank to challenge him.

"Az you have to think like one of them if you really want him. You really want him right?"

It was a stupid question but she nodded anyways. She knew Azrael was thinking straight while her mind was clouded by a golden haired human.

"Ok then. You can't just go to him like I know you want to. He'll have no respect for you then ok? He needs to respect you if you want him to live through this. If not he could leave. That he might live through but he could also be unfaithful, even I wouldn't be fool enough to even try to hold you back from that. I know that the moon tomorrow won't help but you have to, now is the only time we have. We'll help but you have to let us."

Azharan nodded again to her pack brother as their other companion, Remiel, the protector of their tiny pack, mostly Az herself, kept a look out from the edge of the trees warding against nosey meat bags.

"He needs to chase you. I know you don't want to wait, no one would but you have to if you want a life with him not just a one night stand. He needs to want you as bad as you want him. Rem and I won't let you get too close to him tonight ok? He just needs to see you. There will be other females, if he is as sexy as you say, which is impossible, there will be others. Stay in control. I will kill you myself if I have to Az. Do you understand?"

Azharan nodded a third time. Her mate smelled of the school Azrael insisted that they start to attend eventually so that they could assimilate themselves into the community. Make connection and not appear out of place, especially as they were in the process of claiming this territory as their own.

She would see him again after tonight, and what her brother said made sense to her. Of course he always was the level head in the bunch.

She was the hunter and an Alpha in her own right, Remiel was the protector with the potential to be his own Alpha as well, but it was Azrael who was their leader. Not because he had the strength to subdue either of them, but because they followed him willingly. The sign that they would survive on their own while most new packs perished. A pack without a mated pair didn't have a chance. But with her brothers backing her they would live for a long long time, on their own they died.

All she had to do was stay in control.

Reid loved the crowd. More people to humiliate Aaron Abbot in front of. Oh how he enjoyed doing that.

The prospect of that act brought a smile to his face. The ammunition he had from the other night only sweetened the deal. The bitch and his friends had run from a dog. The mutt wasn't even that big.

Without waiting for an invitation Reid wrapped his arm around Kate and Sara's shoulders as he entered his group of friends.

Sara and Kate continued to gossip about some whore unperturbed by his affections. Probably one he'd done. Of course they were all whores weren't they. Maybe if they didn't give it up so damn easy. Of course how could he blame them? He was hot.

"You owe me a rematch Garwin," a familiar voice said coming from his right.

"For what? You're still on about that game of pool last week? Give it up man, I took all your money already. Can't play if you can't bet," Reid replied without actually turning to face the challenge.

"I'll bet you a night with my girl." Abbot retorted.

Reid laughed over his shoulder, "A night with you're girl? I had one of those last week Abbot."

Someone grabbed his shoulder spinning him around.

Reid remained unfazed by the suddenly action and grinned, "Listen Aaron how about I bet you a night with your girl seeing as she's with me more often anyway."

Aaron pulled his arm back with the intent of striking the blond but someone quickly stepped in.

A linebacker and a half. Tanned skin, shaved head; a virtual Vin Diesel in the making. He wore stylish silver sunglasses that reflected everything and hid even more. He wore a black wife beater, tribal tattoo's rode all down his left arm, the only actual picture one could make out was a wolf on the ball of his shoulder. Light worn jeans rode low on his hips held up by a black studded belt.

Azharan thanked the gods that her brother had stepped in on her request. That Azrael had agreed it was the right thing to do, they all knew if her mate was in danger she'd react so with safety in mind Remiel acted for her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Aaron snarled with more balls then could be possible for a mere mortal.

Rem reached up and pulled his glasses away from his face resting them atop his skull to give the human his full attention, and a death glare to boot.

Aaron saw something in those pale eyes that made him back down quickly.

Aaron snarled and turned away companions only to catch sight of Az and her Alpha.

She allowed her golden eyes to meet his unalarmed by his apparent hostility, which quickly changed to something else, something she knew so well.

Desire.

"She's not for you," Remiel growled in his low thunderous voice from behind him.

The human in front of her didn't seem to hear it.

She knew what the scent of her mate was doing to her. Her brothers hadn't said the usually bitch in heat comment but she knew what she was giving off. When it was this bad even mortals could sense it, their basic instincts overriding everything.

It would have been dangerous for her to enter a group of mortal men by herself when she was like this and not in the mood for a quick and easy fuck. But her brothers were here they were stop any and everything.

The poor meat bag in front of her didn't stand a chance.

Azrael stepped in front of her blocking her from view breaking whatever trance the boy had been in.

"You don't stand a chance in hell," he snarled at the young man, "I suggest you walk away now, while you can still walk."

"What are you going to do about it?" The human retorted causing Azharan to loose focus on her mate by the balls this Abbot one had.

Azrael simply stepped up into the mortal's space and Azharan could only imagine the feral wild look in her brother's crystal blue eyes, it was the only glare worse then the one Rem could put on.

The man backed down quick enough and moved to pass them to get out into the night.

Azrael reached for her pulling her to him as the humans passed and she caught a glimpse of her mate.

Everything stopped.

All there was was him. He smiled, she smiled, Azrael swore.

"Ah shit," He snarled, "Rem."

Remiel nodded as he moved to block Reid's path while Azrael grabbed her arm pulling her away towards a bonfire.

"I'm fine," Azharan retorted pulling out of his grasp the second he loosened it.

"Ya well he saw you, you got to see him again. It's time to go."

"But," she glanced over at Reid who was watching her intently, along with the rest of his group.

"No buts, we're gone. I want to run anyway." Azrael replied leaving no room for argument.

Azharan nodded slowly in defeat and took in a deep breath.

Mistake. Her mate's scent flooded her senses, it was intoxicating.

"Az!" Azrael snarled her back into reality.

"I'm fine!" She snapped back pushing him away before turning to head back up the hill.

Reid watched the leggy dark haired girl push away from her boyfriend. Said boyfriend glanced over at the massive man who had secured their privacy and nodded before following her.

The bouncer in training glanced down at him with pale grey eyes that clearly said that it hadn't been his choice to take on Aaron. In fact they said that the linebacker would have preferred to join in on the beat down.

"What's your girl's name?" Reid questioned boldly.

The man snorted at him in disregard before looking to where the girl was disappearing into the fog.

"Azharan." The word came like thunder before the monster turned away to follow his companions.

"So what just happened there?" Pogue questioned after a moment.

"I just got checked out by the hottest thing to hit Spencer since ever." Reid grinned as he nodded his head slightly.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Azharan snarled at the book in front of her, she'd been attending Spencer for four days now.

The moon had passed six days ago, the heavy presence of the beast with it, leaving her less then a month to work with.

Not that they would let her have the entire month.

Azrael and Remiel insisted on keeping her and her mate separate even though she had two classes with him. She hadn't even been able to speak to him, not one damn word. To make it worse whenever the Abbot coyote tried anything her brothers rushed her away.

It was smart sure but that did not mean she had to like it.

She glanced up from her desk in Human Studies to see him across the room. Before she'd seen him with only awe and desire, she couldn't believe she'd found him so early in life. Now she saw him with a type of sorrow. She found him but she couldn't have him.

He looked up at her.

At least the jolt when she met his eyes remained the same.

Reid couldn't help but something oddly familiar about her gaze. Even when they'd first met he thought for sure he'd seen her before but knew it to be nonsense. He'd remember a girl like that.

Ever time he had tried to approach her, her friends had intercepted him. At least now he knew she was single. Well if you didn't count how Remiel was completely in love with her, which made Reid's job a smidge bit harder given how the massive nineteen-year-old football coach's dream made it known how he despised any attempt made on Azharan.

Azrael was a little easier even though he still had a slightly superior attitude, and a knowing smirk that he always wore when Reid fell under his eyes. He often put his arm around the girl in question as if showing Reid what he'd never get.

Azharan herself obviously enjoyed his futile efforts. She granted him smiles but never laughed at him when her friend's interfered with his advances. It was intriguing.

She was obviously a girl that was used to being chased. That wasn't a good sign for Reid. Girls like that never gave it up, but still he would at least try, never being one to back down from a challenge.

Az bowed her head when the subject of the week was presented.

Myths.

Just her luck too.

They each had to come up with a human myth and give it when called upon.

Of course the easy ones were quickly taken; Vampires, Witches, and of course Werewolves. Eventually it got more interesting, Giants, Fairies, Merpeople, Pixies and the likes.

Of course with her luck she was in the last of the students.

Azrael had picked Warlocks being one of the first called. Remiel chose the Minatar.

Bastards.

"Ms. Kyjin."

Fuck she had to think of something quick.

Enter word vomit:

"Ulfhednar"

Oh shit.

Azrael gave her a look of absolute shock while Remiel was slightly taken aback.

"I'm sorry I'm unfamiliar with that one."

…

Oh shit. Well nothing more to do but impress the world with knowledge.

"Mentioned in Haraldskvaeoi and the Volsunga saga and may be a source of the werewolf myths. These were vicious fighters analogous to the better known berserker, dressed in wolf hides and said to channel the spirits of these animals, enhancing their own power and ferocity in battle; they were immune to pain and killed viciously in battle, like a wild animal. They are closely associated with Odin."

Queue awkward silence.

The professor hesitated, "I believe Werewolves were already mentioned."

Azharan sighed as he defiant streak decided to rear it's head, "They aren't Werewolves. They're men dressed up in dead animal flesh to make themselves feel better. There's a difference."

She saw Azrael shake his head and lay in on his books.

"I see…" the old man gave her a curious look, like everyone else in the room.

She allowed her eyes to drift to her mate who was smiling, eye brows raised, quite thoroughly amused.

Damn.

She groaned and lay her head down, school was not this hard last time around.

She thanked the gods when the end of class was declared and she gathered her books knowing her Alpha was about to give her a speech on being discrete, or her lack there of. She could only hope to escape before he got to her. She could at least give him a run.

Unluckily though some jerk chose to block her path. She looked up prepared to tell off whoever it was and found her mate standing right in front of her.

"Listen I'm only going to get three seconds with you before you're body guards come and-"

"You should have used those three seconds better," Azrael interrupted placing his arm around the raven haired girl's shoulders, "She's not interested."

"Really?" Reid questioned Azharan directly.

Az could only snarl in discontent annoyance, "Like hell I'm-"

"Az," Azrael scolded.

She quickly knew he was playing, he was allowing her a few precious seconds to speak with her mate.

They could have at least warned her.

"At least let the girl finish," Reid smiled at her gently, encouraging.

Az smiled back simply keeping herself in control, "You don't know? I thought that you were the man and all such things."

"Ah, I see. So that's how we're playing here huh sweetheart? Well then I'd have to say yes. You are interested."

"Aw, peaches I'm interested in a lot of things. That doesn't necessarily mean you."

It was one hell of a gamble; she knew that her brothers were shocked by her words. It took all she had to turn down her mate and walk away.

"Was that smart?" Azrael asked quietly as they made their way through the corridors of the school.

"Oh god I hope so," Az replied sadly.

Reid was slightly taken aback. She turned him down. After the smiles, the side glances, all the signs that she was checking him out and she turned him down. It didn't make sense. Maybe that was all it was though, smiles and looks. She wasn't actually interested. Or maybe she was playing him.

Dammit.

Either way it would bother him because he couldn't be certain. He hated not being certain. He had to find out.

"How did it go?" Tyler asked as he and Reid journeyed to their dorm room.

"The chase continues my friend," Reid smiled unwilling to admit defeat just yet.

* * *

"You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"This is where they came to?"

"Like I said, I'm sure."

"If you're not sure-"

"Dammit Jet I'm sure."

"Ok. We take them down here. No more chasing."

"Well that's good. I think they've a mind to claim this place."

"Shit are you-"

"Yes fuck I'm sure. It'll be harder to get them alive."

"Then we take them dead. Pelts are big money."

"Their worth more alive."

"Don't you think I know that, fuck Ren, do you want to run this?"

"Not really…We don't do this and you're in shit. I'm just the tracker,

you're the hunter-"

"Well then how about you shut the fuck up and do your job. And get Zima and Kyden to check their weapons. We're close and I'm not about to let these mutts get away again. Black and silver pelts are big money."

"What about the brown?"

"What about the brown? I don't give a fuck about that bitch. He's going to the lab anyway. Take the girl alive if you can. They rest it doesn't matter, but you know how those billionaire play boys like having a bitch on a leash."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

It was Friday night and Azrael had decided that they would go out to some place known as Nikky's.

A black and gray plaid skirt, charcoal silk corset and strappy black stilettos, a similar outfit she often seduced other wolves with, heels always turned them on, something about you can't run in them. Either for fun, or because they were a threat the look worked for her in getting what she wanted. It didn't matter now though, wolves were not the prey she was after tonight.

His scent was easy to pick out in a crowd now, she was used to it coming to mind without much trouble now that it was imprinted upon her.

It was good that he was here tonight. She had decided to give him a taste to keep him interested or all may be lost.

Men were fickle, they loose interest.

She had no desire to push him away by denying him what was rightfully his.

"Planning fun tonight love?" Azrael asked softly as they pushed into the door.

"Perhaps," she replied with a smirk.

"Perhaps? It's obvious I mean you smell like a-"

"Bitch in heat? You know I have never heard that one before. It is just so original. Tell me do you write your own material?" Az replied dead tone scanning the room.

"Ha ha. Come on I'll buy drinks." Azrael shook his head as he grabbed her hand pulling her into the crowd.

There, by the pool table.

Damn he was hot.

She leaned against the bar facing the rest of the room, her eyes drifting slowly but always with her mate in sight.

"Here, at least burn his smell out of your system," Azrael handed her a drink.

She shot it back and found that he was right. It did burn and blocked his scent, and pretty much everything else. It helped keep her under control just that little bit more by being unable to smell her mate.

"That's better," Azrael mentioned after a quick inhale.

Azharan knew what he meant. Now that she couldn't smell Reid her own senses would calm and no longer have the potential to affect those around her. She'd seen that happen before.

Pack sisters in heat, a local bar. Two guys got killed after reverting to caveman ways in the back alley.

"So what's the plan?" Azrael asked glancing at the blond across the bar.

"A little taste." Az replied smoothly.

"For him or you?"

She shrugged smiling as she caught Reid's eye.

"You have ten minutes. Starting now."

Azharan glanced at her Alpha, "Ten minutes is more then enough for what I was planning."

"Fine then three."

"Ten is fine," she said quickly before retreating heading towards the bathroom by herself.

She glanced at Reid and tossed him a smile, and knowing that he was watching her ducked out the back door.

About a minute later he closed the back door behind him.

"Certainly took you long enough," she mused from where she was leaning against the wall.

"Finally ditched your babysitters?" Reid replied with a smile as he came down the steps.

"Nah, they aren't that hard to get rid of if you know how to do it." She pushed off the wall.

"So what can I do for you this evening my dear?" Reid mused as he stopped a few feet from her.

It was one hell of a gamble.

"I just wanted to make a few things clear with you Reid," his name rolled off her tongue so easily and she knew it was the first time he'd ever heard her say it.

"Oh really? Like what exactly."

"This thing, you and I. I don't think it will work," she almost held her breath praying that she knew what she was doing, that her mind wasn't clouded by the lust she held for him.

He on the other hand looked surprised by her complete openness on the subject, "Really. Why do you say that?"

She shrugged struggling internally to remain calm, "I just don't think that there is much of a chance between us. I didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"Ok then how do you know this for certain?"

"I don't." She replied with another shrug.

"Well shouldn't we be certain on this before any decisions are made?"

He was going for it. He was actually going to following the steps she had proposed. She nearly fainted in relief.

Instead she smiled coyly at his words, "And how pray tell do we do that?"

Reid returned her smile and chanced a step closer to her bringing them face to face, "A test should be sufficient."

"I will not have sex with you Reid Garwin."

Yes she would.

"Not yet anyways," Reid smiled waving off her denial with a grin, "I wasn't thinking that anyway you dirty girl. I was merely proposing a kiss. Sweet and simple."

"Some how I doubt that with you it will be anything but," she replied looking up at him all but drowning in his closeness yet willing her eyes to remain hard.

"If that's what you're into sweetness I'll be happy to give you something a little more forceful." He smiled and brushed a piece of her hair back.

"I bet you will," she replied softly trailing her hand down his chest.

"So shall we give this a try?" He smiled at her allowing his fingertips to trail down the side of her neck.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," she replied stepping even closer to him bringing their bodies together, "Like this you mean?"

"Perfect," He purred a half smirk of triumph on his features.

She didn't care if he thought he was winning a fuck from the new girl. The fact was the link he had just established with physical contact, while faint and unnoticeable would be strengthened by this kiss he proposed. If he seemed to be leading this dance then she couldn't be blamed with taking him against his will, forcing the link onto him. Of course leaving him in ignorance could make for difficulties later but she was willing to take that chance.

She leaned into him stopping inches away from his lips, "And like this right?" Her voice had a sort of husky tone to it now that she was so close to him.

"I think you have it my dear," Reid replied softly curving one arm around her waist his other hand coming from where his fingers had danced on her shoulders to cup her face.

"Good," she replied as their lips touched for the first time.

* * *

Azrael looked sadly at his best friend and pack brother Remiel, who in turn was staring at the back door in barely controlled anger.

'My friend, you loved the wrong woman.'

A familiar scent crept upon them and both turned to the other in alarm.

"Come on," Azrael hissed as he and his brother made for the back door.

As he pushed through the crowd he couldn't believe what he was smelling, how the hell had they found them here? He was sure that they'd left no trace. It didn't matter though, they were here and his sister was away from the safety of the pack.

She wasn't going to enjoy interruption.

* * *

She finally broke the kiss, far too soon for her liking but she had to end it there or take him here in an alleyway. Not exactly romantic.

"Mm," she cooed as he rested his forehead to her's.

"I take that as you've changed your mind about us?" Reid smiled down at her his eyes still closed.

"Perhaps."

"Maybe we should do it again then just to be sure what the new verdict is." Reid opened his eyes to give her a mischievous smirk.

"Hm, you'd like that wouldn't you love." She replied softly knowing full and well if they kissed again she'd not be able to stop herself.

Right now though she didn't care.

"Yes, I do believe that I would." He leaned in again.

"I don't really think that it's necessary but if you insist," she smiled as his lips brushed her softly once more as the back door of the bar flew open.

"Az we have to go." Azrael said sternly as he and Remiel came down the stairs.

"You have really shitty timing man," Reid sighed taking in how Rem looked about ready to kill.

"Az. Now." Azrael said ignoring Reid's comment.

She not bothering to pull away from her mate completely disregarding her Alpha's presence, "He's right you know, you kind of suck."

"I do not care," Azrael's voice was hard and edged forcing Azharan out of her daze.

They were in danger.

She nodded and her brothers seemed to calm slightly.

Azharan brushed her hand down the side of her mate's face in silent farewell her mind completely blank in what to say.

"Now Az!" The command shot through her and she dropped her hand to follow her brother's down the alleyway out into the street.

Reid stared after them, standing there long after they'd disappeared around the corner.

He all but burned where she'd touched him. His head had been spinning after their kiss and somehow he felt closer to her.

She'd dug her fingers into his hair leaving his toque askew as he crushed her body against his as he just couldn't get close enough to her. It was passion he'd never felt before, desire like nothing else.

She was different he knew that. Just as surely he knew that she was his and he had to have her.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"I certainly hope you managed to accomplish something." Azrael said quietly as they made their way down the deserted streets.

"He established the link. He proposed we strengthen it." She replied with a smile as she remembered his kiss, his hands on her body.

"I sincerely doubt those were his words exactly," Azrael replied shortly.

Azharan shrugged, "No, but it was all his doing, willingly."

"I'm sure that will help in the long run. He'll be harder to keep from you know. He'll recognize that you belong to him."

"Good."

"He wants you now but he needs to care about you before anything else happens, or you risk his human nature. Dammit Azharan, it would have just been so much easier if you could have just fallen for a fucking wolf."

"Like you?" She stopped on the sidewalk eyes cold, her voice challenging.

"Or Rem. Yes," he had stopped to and faced her challenge while Rem kept watch, "Wolves at least mate for life. A wolf would never be able to hurt you and you wouldn't have to wait to claim your mate. But these humans, they aren't like us. They cheat and lie, divorce and leave. I can't let that happen to you Azharan. Dammit they die for fuck sakes."

"Then I will turn him."

"And his friends? His family? You would want him to watch his own pack die," she opened her mouth to respond, "You can't turn all of them Az."

"Like hell I can't."

"Against their will?"

"They can have a choice."

"Are trying to tell me that you'd be willing to tell an entire group of humans what we are. That we even exist? That they could join us? You risk exposing us for one man."

"That one man is my mate." She snarled.

"It would have just been easier if-"

"And when you or Remiel find your own mates where pray tell would that leave me? You want me to leave this man fine, I will try my damndest just to please you my great Alpha, though I guarantee nothing. But you need to realize what you're asking. I agree to be yours or Rem's, sure both of you would make great mates to and for me, faithful and loving of that I'm certain. We'd be an actual pack, mated pair and all such things. But then one day you find your mate. I wouldn't ask you to abandon them like you are asking me so where would that leave me? Alone." She snapped at them feeling tears spike her lashes. It felt odd; the last time she'd cried was when her pack had banished them from the land she'd grown up on. The home she loved.

Her brothers were rendered speechless; they'd never seen such emotion on their heartless hunter for such a very long time.

"Just leave." She snapped turning away from them to hide her pain, "If you don't like this then leave. I won't risk either of you."

Suddenly two pairs of strong male arms fell around her in a hug.

"We could never leave you pet. I'm sorry. We'll help all we can just like you would for us. Just please be careful, I don't want to have to hurt your mate." Azrael soothed into her hair as he pressed on her back.

"We couldn't leave you now even if we wanted to love," Rem said softly from her side.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The hunters," Azrael suddenly remembered as he felt his sister stiffen in his arms.

He knew what they planned for her. Collar and leash, sell her to the highest bidder. Whore her out for cash. Force her into a life of a subservient sex slave for a man completely unworthy of her.

"Never," Rem snarled as he kissed her forehead looking into her golden eyes.

"We either run and they keep chasing or we stay and end this, and this territory is far too nice to just give up because some four pack poachers want our hides." Azrael growled.

"I'm tired of running," Rem agreed.

"Plus if we left well we'd have to kidnap a certain blond haired human.

That would just add to troubles."

She smiled knowingly.

Azrael smiled back. Her mate called this place home and so shall they. Her mate and her home at stake. His pack and territory threatened. Rem's family hunted. All of these would make for one hell of a stand.

"Come on. Let's go back to the dorms. They'll have a hell of a time trying to get us in there." Azrael smiled as he released Azharan from his grasp.

Remiel's arms lingered a moment longer before he too let her go, and in releasing her devoted himself to making her happy. Even if it was with another man.

* * *

"Hey man you ok?" Tyler asked as Reid returned to the pool table a half grin firmly planted on his features.

"What? Ya." Reid replied brining his mind back to the present.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much why?" Reid lied quickly and was unsure as to why he felt the need to.

"Oh ya well Azrael and Remiel headed back there I wasn't sure if I should have come and backed you up or what not."

"No worries Baby Boy, I can handle those two easily."

"You didn't use on them did you?"

"No I didn't-give me some credit here."

"So then where is she?"

"I don't know they left, probably went back to the dorms."

"I see. Are you going to see her again?"

"Without a doubt in my mind Baby Boy. Without a doubt."

Azrael had decided that since a threat to his pack had been presented Azharan would stay in their room with them until something was determined.

Remiel had left them alone tactfully to take a shower giving him the time he needed to talk to his former lover.

"You know the plus side is he would make a good wolf." He said absently breaking the silence as the two of them lay together on his bed.

She smiled at that, eyes closed, "How do you figure?"

"You should have seen his eyes when I came to take you away. Jealousy any wolf would be proud of. If Rem hadn't been there he might have actually challenged me."

"And what would you do then?" She asked sleepily.

He didn't know. The Alpha in him would demand satisfaction. The beast in him hated knowing that some human would get what he and his brother had always wanted for themselves. But his love of her told him that he would back down to give her what she wanted.

"Az. Promise me you won't just give it up to him." He said softly.

She nodded silently from where she'd curled into him.

While humans would see this as inappropriate behavior for someone claimed by another within a pack it wasn't unusual for all of them to sleep together in very close proximity without thought. It promoted closeness and trust within a pack and seemed natural.

He doubted her mate would see it as such but if she did get him to agree to turning perhaps these days weren't over as of yet.

If they all agreed their pack would be strong.

He couldn't dare hope. It would be a pack filled with Alpha's. Azharan and Remiel were both born to be leaders. Reid, and his companion Caleb also had potential. Pogue would be a Beta but could raise to Alpha if needed. Even their pup Tyler was strong though willingly submissive.

If they all turned would he still lead this pack? He wasn't jealous of another taking over the position it was hard just keeping his two Alpha's in line. But would his pack survive if another assumed the role? Most wolves were lead by their emotions and made rash decisions.

No. Rem would back him up without a doubt. Azharan on the other hand wouldn't like choosing against her mate.

Why couldn't she just love Remiel like he loved her?

Everything would have been so much easier despite the points she made.

* * *

Reid fell into his bed that night his mind still on her.

What the hell was wrong with him, she was just another fuck. That didn't help erase her from his thoughts though.

"Are you still thinking about her man?" Tyler asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Who?" Reid lied.

"You know damn well who. I must say I've never quite seen you like this over a girl."

"Like what?" Reid growled as he sat up slightly in his bed.

"You got it bad man. I mean I don't blame you she's fucking hot. I'd do her given the chance."

Reid didn't know what happened all he knew was that all of a sudden he had Tyler up against the wall, his forearm crushing his best friend's wind pipe.

He pushed away quickly in horror looking on as Tyler coughed and caught his breath.

"What the fuck man?" Tyler demanded looking up at his room mate to see the horror in those blue eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Reid asked suddenly.

Tyler hesitated, was his friend jealous that he'd mentioned fucking Azharan?

"You want her don't you?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"Of course I want her, she's hot." Reid snapped.

"No man that's not how I mean at all."

Reid froze. No. That was impossible. Right?

Was that it? He was falling for this girl? One he already referred to as his?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Reid fell into his bed that night his mind still firmly on her.

What the hell was wrong with him, she was just another fuck. That didn't help erase her from his thoughts though.

"Are you still thinking about her man?" Tyler asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Who?" Reid lied.

"You know damn well who. I must say I've never quite seen you like this over a girl."

"Like what?" Reid growled as he sat up slightly in his bed.

"You got it bad man. I mean I don't blame you she's fucking hot. I'd do her given the chance."

Reid didn't even realize what happened, all he knew was that all of a sudden he had Tyler up against the wall, his forearm crushing his best friend's wind pipe.

He pushed away quickly in horror looking on as Tyler coughed and caught his breath.

"What the fuck man?" Tyler demanded looking up at his room mate to see the horror in those blue eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Reid asked suddenly.

Tyler hesitated, was his friend jealous that he'd mentioned fucking Azharan?

"You want her don't you?" Tyler asked suddenly.

"Of course I want her, she's hot." Reid snapped.

"No man that's not how I mean at all."

Reid froze. No. That was impossible. Right?

Was that it? He was falling for this girl? One he already referred to as his?

Reid avoided Azharan well into the next week as he tried to figure out what the hell it was about her that made him want her so badly.

She was hot. That was a given, and he certainly wasn't the only one who noticed this, which quickly took him to her next attribute as he walked down the hallways Thursday.

She was defiant and strong, more then once proving that she didn't need Remiel or anyone else to put a dog like Aaron Abbot in his place.

"Come on baby, just come up to my room, give me a chance. Once you get to know me-"

"I'll be more physically ill then I am at this moment?" Azharan asked cocking her head to the side at Aaron who was leaning into her as she stood her back pressed against the cold metal of lockers.

Reid had been walking by with Tyler heading back up to their room, when he saw Aaron standing far too close to her. He had been ready to jump in the second Aaron reached up to touch her hair but she swatted the offending hand away with ease and stared the mutt down.

"Why do you have to be like that huh? Your friends aren't around you're free to do what you want, and trust me I know what you want."

"Really? Well tell me then sweetness, what is it that I want? I can tell you if you like but it might be a little too much for you to take." She smiled seductively causing Reid's anger to flare up again.

"Oh it's like that is it? I promise I can handle anything you have to dish out." Aaron replied smoothly as he leaned into her.

Tyler grabbed his friend's shoulder as Azharan slid her hand down Aaron's chest towards his pants.

Reid turned to push his roommate off when a yelp cut everything short. He looked back around and his eyes widened for a second. She had Aaron by the balls, literally, and was in the process of walking him back across the hallway so that Aaron was the one trapped against the lockers.

Her other hand absently traced designs onto his chest as she spoke, "What I want is to place your balls in a jar or lighter fluid. Will you oblige me?"

Reid couldn't help but grin at her complete disregard of the pack of morons that followed Aaron around who were in the process of trying to figure out how to detach the two.

"Come on there kitten. Retract those claws and let him go," A familiar voice called as Azrael stepped past Reid, tossing the blond a knowing smile and a wink.

"Aw but daddy, he likes it I swear," she replied with a pout not even bothering to look away from her victim who cringed as her hand convulsed.

Azrael leaned over placing his chin on her shoulder to whisper in her ear, "I'm sure he does precious but you know who would like your attentions even more?" 

Az glanced at him for a moment, confused, then turned her head and saw Reid standing there with Tyler. Her stomach knotted itself as she couldn't help but smile at him and his obvious amusement. She gave one more hard squeeze and released Aaron who in turn fell to the ground.

"Huh, who'd have though he liked it that much," she mused looking down at him nudging him with her toe.

"Imagine that," Azrael grinned at her before glancing over at Reid to give him a duelist's nod.

Reid was almost shocked by his former rival's sudden acceptance, he returned the nod quickly and smiled at Azharan before she and her companion made their way through the crowd before an instructor came upon the scene.

"Well apparently she can take care of herself." Tyler commented absently as he shut the door of their room behind him.

"I almost feel bad for Aaron," Reid smiled, "Almost."

"Azrael doesn't seem so cold towards you anymore at least."

"That certainly is a bonus." Reid agreed as he lay onto his bed.

The door had been opened for him with Azrael's acceptance. Maybe now he could figure out what it was about Azharan that attracted him to her. Hopefully once he figured that out Tyler's theory of him wanting her would no longer exist. Once he did her she'd have nothing left for him to want and this entire episode would be finished.

Azharan was wandering the halls after her shower late Friday when she caught wind of him and a smile blossomed on her face before he even stepped out of the bathroom towel tossed over his shoulder, jeans not exactly quite done up.

"Hi," she smiled as he looked up to see her nearing him.

"Hi back. What are you doing out so late?" Reid responded.

"Showering. It's good to be clean." She replied glancing down the hall seemingly oblivious to how his eyes were racking over her.

She was wearing black yoga pants and a white tank top that was a little to short and rode high above her belly button.

"Ya, but it's always fun to be just a little bit dirty," Reid replied taking a step closer to her.

Az looked back at him with a grin on her features, her eyes grazing over his bare flesh hungrily, her teeth catching on her bottom lip, "Oh really?"

"Oh ya," Reid whispered as he stepped into her space looking down at her.

"And what kind of dirty is this that you speak of?" She asked as he gently lay his hands on her hips.

"I can show you if you like."

She sighed as he whispered in his ear before pulling back allowing their cheeks to graze one another before he brushed his lips against hers.

"I think I'd like that," she replied softly before wrapping a hand around his neck pulling him to her.

She crushed her lips to his and Reid had little desire to do anything but kiss her back. He pulled her too him taking in the warmth of her body against his bare chest.

She ground her hips against his and he couldn't help but moan into her as his hands quickly slipped down her body to grab her ass. Azharan took the cue and jumped up to settle onto his hips. He pushed her back into the wall pinning her there causing her to break the kiss with a small laugh.

"Aggressive. I like it," she cooed running her hands through his wet hair. It was dangerous but she knew that they were in the middle of the hallway. Even if she wanted to go further he'd keep her in check.

"Mmm, a girl after my heart," Reid whispered.

"How is that?" She asked before kissing his neck softly.

"One who goes for what she wants, no bull shit," Reid leaned his head to the side to allow her better access.

She pulled back to smile at him, "No bull shit? We just played the dirty game."

"Ah well that doesn't count," he replied tucking a piece of her hair back to catch a better glimpse of her golden eyes.

"Well then if we're going for the no bull shit route-" she turned her head suddenly to face down the corridor. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Reid asked following her gaze.

"I don't know," she answered softly pushing away from him and taking a step towards what was throwing off her senses.

The sound of displaced air could be heard by her seconds before something flew past her and lodged itself into the wall.

She glanced over her shoulder confused and found an arrow firmly planted in the wood behind her and Reid. 


	7. Chapter 7

Reid met Azharan's gaze for a split second before grabbing her hand and pulling her after him in the opposite direction of the threat.

How did he know to run? He didn't know what was happening and still he was the one leading her as someone swore behind them followed by quick footsteps.

Reid's mind was racing, he didn't know what the hell was happening or who the fuck would shoot an arrow at them but he didn't want to find out.

Another bolt fly over them seconds after Azharan tripped him sending them both under the projectiles arc.

He released her hand as they stood and pushed her to the corner that was only a few feet away.

"Go." He snapped.

"No! Reid!" She reached for him, she couldn't leave him.

Reid looked away from her back down the corridor where five figures had stopped to confront him in the dark.

"Az fucking go!" He yelled over his shoulder.

She couldn't change here either, not in front of him, not yet. She felt it coming on, the fear and anger that her mate was in danger was overwhelming. The backs of her hands started to itch and her jaw was shifting even now as she tried to rein it all back in but it was far too late she was done.

She turned and ran, leaving her mate to the hunters that were after her and her pack hoping to the gods that they would ignore him and leave him be.

She found an open room and ducked inside with barely enough time to shed her clothing before she was forced onto her hands and knees.

Reid's eyes flashed in the dark and he lashed out with his power knocking them all back.

Two hit the walls, the other three more landed heavily a good ways down the corridor. He hesitated unwilling to turn his back on them but he had to find Azharan and make sure she was safe. The second instinct to find her took over and he tore off down the corridor she'd taken.

"A fucking warlock." A groan came from the dark as the newest member of the crew stood up, their aura reader, Maru.

"Well fuck, that certainly makes this more interesting," Jet snarled as he brushed himself off.

"She's probably changed by now, or got her pack brothers." Ren said softly as he helped Zima then Kyden to their feet.

"Well that's just fucking great. Come on, let's go before they come back." Jet turned and made his way back towards the way they'd broke in.

"Hey Jet, how much do Warlocks go for these days?" Ren called out.

"Not as much as the wolves but more then those fucking leeches. This is going to be big boys, and lady."

Azharan looked out of her hiding place at the sound of footfalls through the corridors, only to see Reid go tearing by.

She hesitated but heard only her mate moving around so she crept out of the room back to the corner where she'd left him to the hunters only to find that they too were gone.

Which meant Reid was probably looking for her.

She turned sharply and scampered back to her hiding place to change back apparently her beast wasn't needed and Reid could handle himself.

She dressed and ran with animalistic speed to the far stair well knowing that her mate had gone for the closest one. She leapt up the flights of stairs easily and made it to her room before he did. 

Reid turned the last corner that would lead to Azharan's room to find her waiting in the hall.

"Are you ok?" He demanded as he neared placing his hands on her hips to hold her back so he could get a good look at her.

"Me? You're the one who stayed there to try and take on five crazed killers. What happened?" She asked brushing her fingers down the side of his face.

"They ran after you left."

"Just ran?" That didn't seem right. They should have given chase. She was alone and unchanged.

"Ya. Why do you call them crazed killers?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um hello, they were shooting arrows at us."

"Are you going to be ok here tonight?" Reid asked softly after a moment.

"Ya, I'll be fine. Be careful on your way back please?" She asked reaching for her door.

"Aw, kitten are you worried about me?" He asked with a smirk as he caressed her face lightly.

"Maybe."

"I can settle for that," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips, "Night."

"Night peaches." She replied as he pulled away and made his way down the hall.

She slipped into her room and waited a full minute before peeking out into the corridor again. He was gone.

Reid leaned against the wall as he turned the corner. He had never been more afraid in his life. If anything had happened her…

Dammit, Tyler couldn't right. He was not in deep with this one. He couldn't be. She was just his for the taking. That was it.

Azharan hurried back down to the corridor she'd been attacked and pulled the two arrows from the wall before taking them back to the room she was sharing with her brothers.

"Where were you?"

"I ran into Reid. Hunters ran into us," she growled throwing the silver tipped arrows onto the bedding.

"The hunters?" Azrael snapped standing up suddenly as Remiel reached over to inspect the arrows she'd brought back.

"Dammit. In the middle of the fucking school Azrael, they got far too fucking close to him."

"What happened?"

"Reid sent me away, he said that they ran after I left."

"That doesn't make sense." Azrael replied softly.

"Tell me about it. I say we go after the bastards, I will not let them get that close to my mate again," Az grinned wickedly.

"Check your fangs sweets," Azrael commented giving her a curious glance and waited for her to calm down. It was natural for one to fear and want to protect one's mate but there was something more in her gaze, "We'll wait until closer to the full moon, you know they can't stand against us then."

"There's five now," she informed them quickly.

"One more to kill," Rem snarled.

"It doesn't matter apparently they can get us while we're in their world,"

"So let's bring them into ours," Azharan grinned wickedly the scent of the hunt filled her mind.

"Az," Azrael caught her attention quickly enough, "Is it just that he is your mate?"

"What?" She looked at him completely lost and confused.

"What you're feeling."

"Speak English Azrael."

"Do you love him?" 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Reid was pacing in his room the next Saturday. 

She'd been gone for a week.

They'd met up again after late showers last Sunday.

"Fancy seeing you here peaches," she called to him as he had started beck towards his room.

"Az, hey. How are you doing? I didn't see you yesterday, I was-"

"Worried? Oh honey that's sweet," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while his arms fell around her waist.

"Nah, I'm sure you can handle yourself, it's that fine ass of yours that I was worried about," emphasizing his words by giving her butt a little tap.

Azharan shrugged, "Reid I need to talk to you."

"You don't need another kiss to prove that this might work do you?"

"That what will work exactly?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

He hesitated.

"Reid," she whispered placing her hand on his chest, "Look, I have to leave for awhile. A week or something like. I just wanted you to know, I think I love you."

He raised a hand to run it through his hair.

He hadn't been sure how to respond to that and before he could she was gone. Now she was gone, he was confused as to how he felt and he had no idea when she was going to be back.

For all he knew something was wrong, she was in trouble.

No, that was ridiculous he would know if she was in trouble.

…

How would he know? That idea was even more ridiculous.

"Dude would you just sit down. I'm sure she is fine," Tyler sighed as he threw his towel onto the floor by his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Reid replied trying to play it off.

"Reid. Face it. You aren't fooling me and you might as well just admit it. You like her. A lot."

Reid froze.

"Well?" Tyler pressed suddenly very interested in his companion's silence.

"She said she loves me."

"She what?" Tyler sat down heavily on his bed.

"You heard me," Reid replied as he too sat down and placed his face in his hands.

"Well what did you tell her?"

"Nothing. She was gone before I could even think of something to say."

"Well do you love her?"

"I don't know," Reid looked up and gave his friend a confused look. "How the hell do you tell?"

"Well you see, when the other person is gone, you want them to be back. When you don't know what they are doing you worry about them-"

"You are hilarious. Have I ever told you that?" Reid snarled.

"Hey man I'm just saying."

"I don't love her."

_'I can't.'_

"Well whatever, take your time with that she's probably dead, lying in a ditch-"

Tyler was cut off by Reid tackling him off the bed.

Tyler couldn't help but laugh at his friend's rage, "Oh ya man, you don't care about her one bit. Now if you are done swimming the Nile we have to meet up with Caleb and Pogue and discuss this little incident involving arrows and such."

Reid growled as he stood up and then helped his friend stand as well.

He'd told Caleb about the five individuals. Caleb had told him to lie low, so he had planned to take Azharan out before she pulled out.

Tonight apparently Caleb thought that maybe they should do something about the people who tried to kill his girl.

Dammit he was doing it again. Whenever he caught himself referring to her as his, which only worsened after she said the freaking L-word he scolded himself hoping to break the habit.

They arrived a Putnam Barn where they sometimes chose to meet when it was going to be quick.

"So tell me again what happened," Caleb requested as Reid and Tyler neared them.

Payback's a bitch. Especially when a trio of wolves are thinking about ripping out your throat.

Azharan was presently leading the group of hunters who were in turn were unknowingly being stalked by her pack thinking she would lead them back to her family.

They'd planned this before hand. There was an abandoned barn where it would seem obvious that they were staying in and while the Hunter's thought to be catching them in their den really they were walking into a trap.

The wind shifted, she couldn't smell her Alpha or Rem, but she could smell the hunters and then she smelt something that froze her in her tracks.

What was he doing out there? What were they doing out here?

Dammit! They were sending the hunter's straight towards Reid and his friends. Dammit! The hunter's may mistake them for wolves.

Oh shit. She had to do something.

Breaking every possible law of the pack she abandoned her role in the hunt, disobeyed her Alpha and went to save some mortals by endangering herself.

* * *

You know there people, reviews are good to give


	9. Chapter 9

Azharan broke into a flat out run when she hit the field, she could see her mate and his group right there by the barn they'd chosen as their choke point. 

What were the chances?

Such was her luck.

Just her luck indeed.

She'd intended on scaring her mate and his companions away but something slicing through the air caught her as she leapt through the air sending her right into the center of their circle, almost right into their fire.

Fuck. In so many ways.

They had all jumped back a foot or two when she landed but upon hearing her whines of pain regained their courage.

An arrow had pierced her thigh. Silver burned her flesh causing her to scream the only way a wolf could.

Reid looked down at the animal at that lay at his feet feeling some sort of connection with it as it thrashed and whined, probably dying, it's golden eyes piercing right into him.

"Get away from it!" A deep shout came from across the clearing.

He looked up to see five figures rushing towards them in the dark. They entered the fire light to reveal themselves as four heavily armed men and one woman with no weapons visible on her.

"Don't touch that bitch," the leader barked again as he pointed his crossbow at the downed animal.

He was a smaller man, black hair, graying at the temples, a scar down one side of his face.

The second that came up was a light haired woman whose pale green eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Warlocks." She said matter of factly.

Suddenly every weapon these individuals held was pointed at the Sons of Ipswich.

"You sure," the leader asked without taking his eyes from Reid.

"Jet, would you stop fucking questioning us. We do know what the fuck we're doing. And it Maru says they are fucking warlocks then that's what they are." A third man stepped up away from two more larger individuals. His sandy blond hair was cut short and spiked up.

"Wait a second," Caleb stepped forward to find every said weapon suddenly pointed at him. He raised his hands up slowly, "Warlocks? What are warlocks?"

"Don't kid me witch boy, it's in your aura." The woman, Maru, snarled.

"I'll make you a deal. You leave your friend here to us and we'll not even try to bring you in." Jet said quickly obviously not too pleased with the proposition himself.

"Our friend? It's a fucking mutt, have it." Pogue replied backing away.

The group of men started to laugh as the creature at their feet whined as it began to shake uncontrollably.

"No my friend. This one is pack, born and breed. The silver that runs with her is mutt. But honestly I didn't think you'd give her up so easy. Too bad bitch," he kicked the dog as he ended with harsh words.

The wolf screamed again.

"Hey now!" Reid snapped stepping forward.

Jet leveled his crossbow at the blond before recognition flashed through his eyes, "You're the one from the hall aren't you. Now I'm really surprised you'd give her up so easy, thought you two had a thing."

"What?" Reid questioned completely lost.

"You damn coyote," the wolf snarled causing all eyes to fall on it only to see that it was no longer an actual wolf but a furred humanoid creature uncurling itself on the ground. A werewolf straight out of legend for a fraction of a second before the change finished itself leaving Azharan lying naked in the dirt sweating and pain filled.

"How's the silver feel in you bitch?" Ren snapped over his leader's shoulder.

"Just dandy fucker," she snarled through gritted teeth.

"Az?" Reid asked suddenly even more confused.

Jet glanced up at him and once again Reid found a crossbow placed at his throat as Ren neared him.

"Stay out of this witch boy. You'd bring a good dollar but not nearly as much as her."

"Got damn poaching-" Az said through gritted teeth.

Jet planted his foot on her chest, reached down and gripped the arrow in her shoulder and began to push it deeper.

Azharan's screams echoed through the clearing.

A snarl sounded and a massive silver blur caught the largest man in the hunter's crew, the ever silent Kyden by the throat before dragging the muted man into shadow.

Every weapon moved to follow but the wolf was already gone.

A scream sounded from the opposite side as a brown wolf snapped down on Zima's arm, who in turn screamed.

A bolt was fired but the wolf disappeared before any damage occurred.

Jet reached down and grabbed Az by her thick mane.

"I have your bitch here! Come out and I might let her live. I'll even sell her to a nice home. One where the man will only whore her out a few times a day. You'd like that wouldn't you you fucking slut," Jet snarled down at his captive.

"Go to hell Jet. They won't come for me anymore," she smiled as blood seeped out of her mouth.

"Really? Remiel is abandoning his mate. I never thought I'd see the day one of you animals betrayed that last little bit of your human nature."

"Rem was never my mate you piece of shit; call yourself a fucking wolf hunter, don't even know who you're big prize is fucking…"

"Oh really, then tell me how is Azrael going to deal with his bitches loss?"

"Not him either. Try the blond." She smiled as her golden eyes fell on Reid.

"Watch him he's been turned," Jet ordered to his hunters as they flew into alarm.

"Not yet, never had the chance," Az snarled.

Jet started to laugh as he threw her back down into the dirt to stomp on her ribs a handful of times.

"A wolf unable to claim her mate. Oh that's just perfect! Even more priceless that it's you sweetie. Well you won't have to worry about that anymore you stupid bitch. Where you're going you'll have so many ass holes sticking it in you you won't even remember pretty boy here."

Reid was so lost. There was a crossbow at his throat. A werewolf was calling him mate, and they were talking about him being turned and someone pimping her out.

Wait that wasn't the important part.

She was his mate?

Suddenly he lashed out with power throwing Jet off of his girl, tossing all four of the figures back dazing them.

Azharan got to her knees as her Alpha could be heard finishing the job on Zima in the darkness.

With the two largest and strongest threats extinguished they had more of a chance of living through this.

She reached up pulled the smoking shaft from her shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" She swore as she threw the bolt down.

"Azharan?" Reid asked crouching down in front of her.

"Stay back," she snapped pushing him away, "The moon's full tomorrow night Reid and my beast wants to bite you, not to mention some ass hole fucking shot me!"

"What?"

"I want to turn you. Mark you. Fuck you for fuck sakes and now is not the time for any of that. Just stay back lover please."

She stood up slowly in all her naked glory to hear a howl from across the clearing.

"Fucking piece of shit poaching bastards," she snarled to herself as she stalked out into the darkness.

Another howl ripped through the night, this one deeper and in the opposite direction.

"I fucking heard you!" She screamed thoroughly pissed off as she suddenly stood her ground just beyond the fire light. She stood there for a few seconds as groans and bodies shifted before her.

"Fuck!" She screamed into the darkness, "Rem I can't fucking shift. Fucking silver…"

A growl came from beside Reid causing him to turn sharply as a massive silver wolf moved past.

"Ya that's easy for you to say, you have paws and fur." She snarled over her shoulder, "All I have is a set of boobs and a great ass."

Rem barked at her and started running off to the right thinking to circle around the hunters who were quickly gaining their feet.

"That's not going to help me! Fuck," she snarled and took of in the opposite direction drawing off the shots suddenly fired at her.

"Stand still you fucking whore!" A voice screamed into the night.

"Learn to shoot Renny!" She yelled back before a scream ripped through the night, "And watch your back."

Reid suddenly felt cold steel on his throat.

"Hey Azharan," Jet called from where he held Reid prisoner.

A swear hissed on the wind.

"That's right princess, you want your mate alive come along nicely, otherwise he dies and we all know what happens after that."

"Jet you sack of shit," she snarled stepping back into the firelight dragging the aura reader's limp body. She dropped Maru in a heap, "You know damn well that if you do that I'll probably loose my damn mind and kill everyone in this damn clearing, starting with you, we both know I can run faster then you even like this."

"I'll take my chances."

"I won't," Reid snapped as he threw the hunter off of him just as Azrael and Rem pounced.

Jet died silently in their jaws.

"Reid," Azharan whispered into the night as he met her eyes.

"You're ok?" Reid raised his eye brows in concern, he may be confused but he still cared about the wound in her shoulder that was bleeding profusely.

"I'll live." She replied glancing down at her shoulder slightly concerned about how it was still pouring out her life.

"What the hell are you?" Caleb demanded suddenly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azrael replied coming out of the shadows. "The question is what the fuck are you? Warlocks? For real?"

"Werewolves." Pogue snapped back.

"Hey let's do the whole throw down of the races some other time. Fact is we'd kick your ass. Reid are you ok?" Az gave her mate a look.

"I'm your…"

"Mate."

"How do you know? How are you sure?" He asked suddenly completely lost in the situation, a lot had just happened, too much had just happened.

"Well we could do a test." She smiled.

He didn't smile back.

Azharan sighed and opened her arms, "It's just something we know. The way you smell for one thing. Drives me insane."

"So is that why…just because you think I'm your…"

"Mate? No. Not all mates fall for one another. Apparently you're special. The fates smiled on me for one thing; you, because I fell hard."

"Az," Rem called from the darkness.

"No he needs to know!" She snapped over her shoulder her beast quickly taking over the situation.

"Azharan, it's kind of a lot," Azrael said softly reaching for her.

"No it's not. He's a warlock. It's not like he's some regular fucking mortal, he's like us, sort of," she glanced at the blond, pleading, who in turn just stared at her unable to speak.

"No, love, he's not. Come on. Run with us. Give him time." Azrael replied trying to calm her down before she did something she'd regret.

"Fine. Never really wanted a mate anyways," she snarled at Reid as she backed away obviously hurt, "Take all the fucking fun out of life."

She vanished into the darkness and after a second Azrael followed her calling her name.

Rem delayed to shift to his form right there for them to see. He snarled at Reid once before giving chase to his family.

A cry was heard out of the darkness "DAMN!"

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Reid went through his classes in a numbed state. 

He couldn't stop thinking about her. About everything. He couldn't help but worry about her, hoping she was alright.

The only thing that helped was that on the rare occasion during the next few weeks he heard a lone wolf give a sorrow filled cry into the night.

She was his mate. She loved him. She wanted to turn him into…into a werewolf.

He didn't even know how he felt about that. He had no one to ask about it either. None of his friends had any clue what it was to change into a wolf and he wasn't really about to talk about it with them. If they found out he was asking questions about it they might assume he was considering it.

Was he?

He didn't know anymore. All he knew for certain was that Azharan was his. Just like he was her's. That and he actually did care about her. Maybe even love her.

It hurt so bad that she'd left like she did. That she hadn't come back to talk or even let him know she was alright yet. Dammit if only he could talk to her just one more time.

Tyler refused to let him out of his sight. Caleb forbid him from stepping outside by himself. He had no privacy all of a sudden like they were all worried he'd run off to find some have crazed wolf beast.

Of course that was what he was planning to do because they still invited him to Nikky's. He always refused and Tyler would stay home with him but tonight he finally agreed to go out.

His friends took it as a good sign, that he was getting over it. Over her.

Far from it. If anything he was even more obsessed with her, and what she was. There were just so many questions.

He had bet Tyler drinks on their last game. Tyler lost. So while Tyler left him alone as he'd done already three times tonight it was no big deal. Of course Reid took advantage of his sudden unsupervised state and snuck out the back.

"Took you long enough peaches," she said softly from where she sat leaned against the alleyway wall.

Reid would have jumped if he hadn't half hoped she be out there.

"I've been here every night for the past two weeks. You haven't showed," she commented absently.

"You could have came to the school, I mean you are still enrolled there." Reid countered as he sat down next to her.

"With your babysitter always around. I tried Reid, but I didn't think you wanted to do this around them."

"You knew I wanted to talk?"

"Reid whether you like it or not you are my mate. I had to keep an eye on you love. I couldn't do anything else. I've been calling you too but you haven't come out to see me. I figured you'd come when you're ready. Not like I was hard to find. Five feet into the trees and to the right."

Reid hesitated for a moment, "Maybe we shouldn't do this here."

"You think? You throw out these W words and people get suspicious. Like you said, I'm still enrolled and there for I still have a room. That is if you don't mind coming back with me."

"I have questions."

"I have answers."

* * *

Reid stood in her room realizing he'd never been in there before as she shut the door behind her. He also realized that he was nervous, and he might actually be considering her offer. 

"You want to sit?" She asked cautiously as she stepped around him.

"I'll stand. What are you?" He asked jumping right into it.

"I'm a werewolf Reid. Born and breed," she sighed sitting back on her former bed.

"I thought you had to be bitten," he asked very seriously, no Hollywood prejudices present.

"No, if one of your parents is a wolf so are you. Everyone else has to be bitten."

"Does it hurt?"

Her eyes lit up suddenly as she sat straight, "At first. And only if you fight it. If you just accept it it goes quite easily. It will always hurt to change though. It's not unbearable. Rem could explain it better. He's the mutt in our pack, bitten young but Azrael and myself are born this way. We never had a choice, neither did Rem. Very few people get to choose."

Reid nodded slightly.

"I do love you. I know that now. It's not just because were fated." She stated carefully hoping to lay some concerns to rest.

He nodded again and after hesitation responded, "I think I might…"

"Reid don't say it. Not until you are ready to let me have you. I can't hear those words and be held accountable for my actions after."

"Why?" Reid asked confused and interested.

"It's something within us. We call it the beast. We're wolves and our animal instinct is so much more then what yours is right now. It has more sway in our lives. More control over what we do."

"Lives. How long do you live?" Reid questioned in sudden interest.

"Few thousand years. Not forever that's for sure though. And we can most certainly be killed. Lop off my head and I'm done. But we do heal quickly, unless silver is involved." She pulled her shirt aside to show him an angry looking hole in her shoulder.

He didn't like that idea at all but instead asked, "How old are you?"

"Seventy something or other, we don't really keep track that well, but I'm just a pup really so I'm not the pedophile you're thinking I am right now," she smiled lightly at him.

He returned her smile weakly, "Azharan, I'm a warlock. I'll ascend to greater power when I turn eighteen."

"That's when we too are granted our first change."

"After that, when I use my power I'll age each and every time. The problem is the power is addictive," he hesitated, he'd never admitted this to anyone he looked away before voicing it, "I'm already hooked."

"I can help with that lover."

Reid suddenly sat down very heavily beside her.

"You're sure about this mated thing?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh Reid if you could only see it the way I do. I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"And if…if you bite me we'll still be…"

"You'll see it the way I do."

He looked up to meet her golden gaze, drowning in the warmth and love he found there.

"Do you have any more questions?" She asked tentatively as she slowly reached out to brush his hand with her finger tips.

"The full moon thing…"

"No sway on the changes, usually one has to shift once a week or so. We do that at will but it takes practice. The full moon just brings out the animal in us, mostly because it's great to hunt by."

"Is there anything that I should know about this mated thing?" He asked with a sigh, he was actually considering this. He was afraid for his life after he ascended. He was afraid of what would happen to her if he refused. What would happen to himself.

"It's for life," she shrugged, "but once you know who your mate is that's it. You don't want anyone else."

He nodded slightly and linked his fingers with hers.

"That's everything?" She asked catching his gaze.

Reid nodded.

"Ok," she sighed as she stood up. "I'll leave now. You'll probably want to think about it, or talk it over with Caleb and-"

"I've thought about it for nearly a month now and Caleb has no say in this," Reid said sharply.

She sat down next to him slowly.

"Azharan," he said softly reaching up to brush her hair back, "I love you."

She suddenly got a wicked grin on her face before she kissed him.

"Hey wait what happens now?" He smiled as she released him to stand up.

"Well first I fuck you senseless, I mean we don't have to do it senseless but I like you, a lot. And you're hot so that's just the way it's going to happen. Then I bite you. You'll probably pass out for a day or two, when you wake up do not panic and do not fight it. I know chances are you'll forget but I'll be here when you come to to remind you again. I promise that. The more you let it happen the less it will hurt, the sooner it will be over. Then lover, we run. You will love running."

"With you Az, I'm sure I will."

* * *

Reid sighed and tightened his arms around Azharan. The two were lying naked in a small clearing after a late night run through the first snow fall of the season.

He gently kissed her shoulder and once more thanked her for the gifts she'd given him these last few weeks.

It had all started with a bite.

After he had agreed to being turned by his mate clothes were quickly made absent and he made sweet love to her like no other man ever had. He remembered the final moments in silent pleasure. He'd pushed into her again knowing that soon she'd be over the edge, it was obvious by the way her head was rolling back, her back was arching. It was great because he was going to finish soon anyway.

They came together and he felt a slight pain in his shoulder as he slammed into her one last time and she sunk her fangs into his shoulder.

Then everything changed. He'd passed out moments later and forgot everything.

Three days later he woke up reborn to find a gorgeous naked woman sitting at his bed side pressing a cold cloth to his forehead. He didn't know her, didn't recognize her for a good few moments, but he did know that she belonged to him.

"Good morning lover," she cooed in a familiar voice bringing back everything he'd ever known in an overwhelming flood.

"Azharan?" His voice was raw, his throat dry.

She simply smiled and reached for a glass of cool water, lifting it to his lips so he could drink slowly.

"What happened?" He asked after his thirst was quenched.

"Well Caleb is livid. He doesn't know you're here, he doesn't know I'm here but he knows you've vanished. Something about how you ran off with some Were-bitch."

Caleb?

His coven, his friends, he had just disappeared on them.

"Are they ok?" He asked suddenly sitting up carefully.

"I am not worried about them at the moment Reid, you're about to have your first change." She replied softly pushing him back down.

His eyes scanned the room to find two more individuals sitting there watching him in interest.

Azrael and Remiel.

"They're here to keep you in check beloved. Sometimes the first change is rough. You have no human conscious so you may be a danger especially in here."

In here?

The school. Spencer. It was filled with students and the likes.

"Is it ok to do it here?" He asked suddenly as he broke out into a sweat.

"It's ok," Rem said in his deep voice as fur started to sprout over his body.

Reid watched in fascination as the massive man changed into an equally massive wolf.

"It will be ok, we'll keep you safe," Az whispered to him as she kissed him lightly, "But it will hurt, I'm sorry for that."

Reid swallowed hard as she too changed before his very eyes leaving a black canine before him before his back bowed and he opened his mouth into a silent scream.

His blue eyes widened at the pain as Azrael stood over him.

"Welcome to the pack, brother."

He didn't remember anything after that except waking up as a human once more in a slightly trashed room with his mate sleeping next to him, and silver and brown wolves curled in a corner away from them.

From that point on everything went back to the way it was before, better then before. Sort of. After a quick argument.

"Where were you!? We were worried sick Reid! What the fuck is wrong with you that you would just leave like that?" Caleb demanded as Reid opened the door to his dorm room four days after that first change.

"I'm fine." He said quietly opening the door further to allow his mate access. She'd said they'd all be there, she was right and it didn't really surprise him.

"What is she doing here?" Pogue had demanded.

"She is my mate, she has a right to be here." Reid snarled back. Before, when he was human, the words had seemed so foreign but now with wolf coursing through his veins there was nothing more natural then claiming her to be his.

His pack was presently teaching him to refrain from speaking in terms that only made sense to wolves though. It was out of place in the mortal realm.

"She's your what?" Caleb grabbed his upper arms hoping to shake some sense into him.

Reid pulled away to shield her from their offending gazes, "You heard me."

"Reid you didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

"What are you?" Pogue asked carefully.

"I'm your brother," Reid replied harshly.

"You're one of them now aren't you?"

"We aren't a plague you know," Az suddenly spoke up.

"You're animals," Pogue countered.

Azharan snorted at his comment but Reid felt himself loosing control, they were insulting his mate. She noticed instantly even if none of his physical attributes had given way to the wolf within.

"Reid," she said cautiously setting a hand on his shoulder, "Breath in. Come on, like I taught you. You have to control the changes."

Reid closed his eyes and pushed the beast within back, feeling the changes that had been invoked recede.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked after he calmed himself.

He couldn't deny it might make facing his brothers easier, but she was his anchor and kept him from loosing to his animal side.

"No stay. I need you here, I haven't got control yet."

"You're getting so much better though," She smiled rewarding him with a soft kiss to the neck.

He smiled and nuzzled her slightly before turning to face his former pack. Or was it his other pack?

"Caleb this was my choice, and I think that I chose correctly here. You don't need to approve but you do have to accept it because there is no turning back."

"Why though?" His elder brother asked in earnest.

"Why not? God if you could see her the way I do you'd never question this. She's mine and I'm hers. I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

"And what about your power?" Caleb asked quickly trying to understand.

"I still have it. Caleb you know I was addicted. I was going to be as good as dead when I ascended, you said so yourself more then once. This change, the aging won't matter anymore. I may not live for a thousand years like some but I'll definitely last past thirty."

"So that's why you did it? So you could use?" Pogue demanded in disbelief.

"No!" Reid snarled, "I don't even want to use now. I have so much more natural options. You guys I'm still the same person I swear."

"You one of them." Pogue hissed.

"Don't knock it until you try it Pogue. This is like nothing you could ever know." Reid countered.

"Reid," his mate had called to his attention.

"Yes pet?"

"Come on, let them think it over. I want to show you what it is to run. You need to practice changing at will anyway." She tugged on his arm pulling him out of the room.

After the first rough patch his friends got used to the idea. They would eventually accepted it as what he wanted.

He was, more then they could ever imagine. He held Azharan close to him as he smiled. A lot more then they could imagine.

"Affectionate today aren't we?" She asked softly stretching out as snow fell onto their naked bodies.

"Only to you lover." He replied releasing her as she got to her hands and knees.

Before his eyes she changed into her true form.

All he could do was follow her example. It was easier now. At first it had been difficult to change on demand, harder still to hold back when his emotions got the best of him, but now he was more comfortable in either form.

Now he understood what Az had meant when she said that they animal nature had more sway. He was quicker to anger, jealous of his mate when another male looked her way without invitation.

The first time they'd gone out and someone had hit on her she had to drag him out back, where he immediately went about proving to her as to who owned her. She laughed at him after and told him how he made a spectacular wolf. It was in their nature to be jealous and protective of their territory and mates, but he still had to try and control it, at least in the mortal world. If had been another wolf who had looked at her, well it would almost be thought wrong if he didn't proceed to practically kill the offender.

Now though he was able to disregard the pain that found its way into him as he changed, a coat of dark blond fur covering his body as he shifted.

In a matter of seconds after he'd finished she was running, and he gave chase. They played tag the entire way back to the school where Remiel and Azrael sat waiting for them at the usual meeting place. They were a pack and often ran together but his new brothers respected his bond with his mate and often let the two run alone.

"How are you doing Reid?" Azrael asked as Reid fastened his jeans over his hips and shoved his feet into worn out runners.

Any modesty the warlock had before his change vanished as he and his pack we naked more often then not.

He would have thought he'd have jealousy over his mate being in full view of other males, even when Remiel helped her dress by giving her a hand to hold her balance but no. He accepted it as pack life. They often ended up naked in a clearing his woman in the midst of three naked men but it was only right for a pack to be close and open with each other.

There was a difference between the affection his brothers had for his mate and those outside their pack leering at her openly.

"I'm fine, I'm not even cold." Reid grinned at his Alpha.

At first he didn't like the idea of following someone else. He'd followed Caleb all his life, but he was forced into that situation, he had figured that maybe now he'd be free. Now though, he saw why his mate and Rem followed a wolf they could so easily challenge. Emotion held no sway over their Alpha. He kept them all in line and there fore safe from the outside world.

He also took over all responsibilities, leaving Reid to follow in more important pursuits, such as pleasing his mate.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Azrael replied cautiously glancing over to where Remiel's hands rested on the pack female's hips.

"I know what you meant, I'm fine. With everything."

Azrael nodded and gave a rare smile to their newest pack member before tossing the pup his shirt.

"What about Caleb and the others? Are they better now?" Azrael questioned as they made their way back to the school buildings.

Reid watched Remiel and Azharan run up ahead playing some ridiculous game.

"They'll get over it eventually. I made my choice. I have to live with it. They can either fall in with that or not. It's their choice now."

Azrael nodded again. His sister had chosen right with this one.

* * *

Ta da! FIN!!! ... I think. As with my last one I could continue this, or make a sequal or something, and like the other one I don't feel like continuing it any longer. What other one some of you may be asking. Well if you liked this one go and read **BLACK MOON** finished and posted, awaiting you attentions. 

Also be on the lookout for my next werewolf fic **BLUE MOON**.  
As you can see here I have a moon theme going on and I think I like it that way, it's easy for you all to recognise that it's by me and contains wolves.

Also I've been writing a non wolf one **SWEET AS SIN** or **CYNN**. Haven't decided how to name it yet. So watch out for it.

AND REVIEW! Come on you've read the whole damn story now at least throw me a freaking bone here. Even if you want to just tell me I suck, I'd rather know what you think then not know. Plus how can I get better if I don't know how I am bad?


End file.
